whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimiyoshi Natsumi
Kimiyoshi Natsumi is a character in the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni ''series. She is the main character in ''Onisarashi-hen, and in the two Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna Arcs: Someutsushi-hen and Kagebōshi-hen. ''She makes a cameo appearance in the Matsuri version of ''Miotsukushi-hen while Hōjō Satoko is unconscious in bed and appears as a character, together with Minai Tomoe in the Kizuna version of the same arc. Character Summary Natsumi is the daughter of Kimiyoshi Haruko and Kimiyoshi Tōji. They recently moved from Okinomiya to a city with Natsumi's grandmother, Kimiyoshi Aki who is a native of Hinamizawa and devout believer of the local deity, Oyashiro-sama. She becomes friends with classmates Saeki Chisato and Makimura Tamako and develops a crush on Tōdō Akira, who likes her in return. After the Great Hinamizawa Disaster, many former Hinamizawa residents begin to act strangely. Ōishi Kuraudo and Akasaka Mamoru come to Natsumi's house to talk to her grandmother who they heard was from Hinamizawa. At the time, however, she isn't home. She is taken to a restaurant and is questioned by them. Akira comes by them and says that people wearing school uniforms can't go inside restaurants. Outside, Natsumi thanks him, and he volunteers to take her home. Upon arriving at her house, there are talismans all over it. Akira walks away, and Natsumi runs into her house. Her grandmother is performing rituals to cleanse her family (such as drowning puppies), and she calls her mother. The next day, she tells Akira that her family is related to the Hinamizawa incidents, and he believes her. One day, after arriving home from school, she sees her grandmother being attacked by Haruko. In the end, her grandmother dies. Haruko suggests cutting her into small pieces, so they can hide her better. At school, the next day, her friends notice her behaving strangely and note that there's a rumor circulating about Natsumi being from Hinamizawa. On her way home from school, she sees a news cast about a body of an elderly woman being found. Upon arriving home, she sees her mother beating her father for hiding the body in an easy-to-find spot. After she leaves the room, Natsumi's father suggests calling the police. However, Haruko comes back into the room and stabs her husband's neck. Then, she decides to kill Natsumi. Akira calls Natsumi's house from a payphone and hears someone screaming for help. Upon arriving at Natsumi's house, Haruko strikes him with a vase. Suddenly, blood starts spewing from Haruko's throat. Afterward, Natsumi apologizes to Akira for lying to him. Later, it is revealed that Natsumi has trauma-induced amnesia, and she was actually the one who killed her family. In her confusion, she ends up stabbing Akira. However, shortly afterward, she realizes that Akira is the only important thing she has left. In Onisarashi-hen's epilogue, it is revealed that Natsumi was being cared for by other members of the Kimiyoshi family for a few years. However, they believed she was cursed by Oyashiro-sama, so Akira saved her. Akira decided to marry her and take care of her, and they moved to a small, rural town. She was too unstable to live in a house, so she lives in a local clinic where Akira visits often. Relationships Tōdō Akira Natsumi has liked Akira ever since she first saw him. Akira even goes as far as forgiving her for killing her family and stabbing him in the stomach. Later, in the epilogue of Onisarashi-hen, they are married. Trivia *Natsumi was voiced by Kaori Mizuhashi in three Higurashi video games, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri, Higurashi Daybreak, and Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna. *In the PSP port of Higurashi Daybreak and Higurashi Daybreak Mega Edition, Natsumi teams up with Hanyū. *Many fans often debated whether Natsumi is from the Kimiyoshi clan, one of the great three houses in Hinamizawa. This is because of her suffering 'Hinamizawa Syndrome' despite living in Okinomiya when she is little. Also, her grandmother seemed to live in Hinamizawa prior to the series, having known of the traditions and Oyashiro-sama. This is yet proven, however, Natsumi told Akira of being connected to the Hinamizawa incidents, implying that she might be including the Kimiyoshi house, which is located in Hinamizawa and where the Kimiyoshi clan live. But it is unknown why they were living in Okinomiya prior to Onisarashi-hen. Images Kimyoshi Natsumi.jpg|Natsumi in Miotsukushi-hen of Higurashi Kizuna Natsumifriends.jpg|Natsumi with Chisato and Tamako Natsumi2.jpg|Natsumi in Onisarashi-hen natsumidaybreak.jpg|Natsumi in Higurashi Daybreak Portable natsumioutfit.jpg|Natsumi in her usual clothes as seen in Higurashi Kizuna Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kimiyoshis Category:Main Characters